


Love in Public

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Or Die, In Media Res, M/M, Public Sex, Top Luke Skywalker, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: A fuck or die situation.“Hey, kiddo, don’t worry so much,” Lando whispered, low enough so that only Luke would hear. “It’s ok. Focus on getting it up. I’m not going to break.”Luke gulped, nodded, and steadied himself. He was a Jedi Knight, Lando knew, and possessed of exquisite self-control. But he was also a Tatooine farm boy, and he wasn’t exactly used to this.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Love in Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

Luke’s eyes were shut tight, his brow furrowed in concentration. Lando watched him take a deep, quavering breath.

“Hey, kiddo, don’t worry so much,” Lando whispered, low enough so that only Luke would hear. “It’s ok. Focus on getting it up. I’m not going to break.”

Luke gulped, nodded, and steadied himself. He was a Jedi Knight, Lando knew, and possessed of exquisite self-control. But he was also a Tatooine farm boy, and he wasn’t exactly used to this.

‘This’ being an undercover operation in hostile territory that had taken a most sudden and unexpected turn…

The ‘most sudden and unexpected turn’ being made on pain of a slow and agonizing death to do it in front of an assemblage of criminal underworld goons…

_The ‘it’ being sex._

Lando felt the tip of Luke’s hard cock brush the furl of his – thankfully! – well-lubricated hole. Stars, had he used Jedi meditation to treat his performance anxiety? Luke’s eyes were open again now, pupils dilated, and glazed with arousal. He took another deep breath. Then, he began to push.

They exhaled together as Luke struck bottom and froze, waiting for Lando to adjust to the penetration. The crowd was yelling obscene suggestions and encouragement. “Ok, I’m ready.” Lando lifted his hips – further invitation for Luke to continue.

And continue Luke did. Precise, powerful thrusts, rhythmic and slow. It was like Luke was reading Lando’s mind to learn exactly where and how to pleasure him. Actually, come to think of it, maybe he was.

“Kid… _Kriff_…!” Lando muttered. He wrapped his arms tighter around Luke’s shoulders and dug his heels into the small of Luke’s back. His own cock was rubbing against Luke’s belly with each inward, outward, inward, outward thrust, and that inevitable tension was building behind his balls, gathering at the base of his shaft –

“Aaaahhhh yes – keep going, Luke – don’t stop – !” Now Lando was the one squeezing his eyes shut tight –

As that desperate tension unwound all at once and Lando began to come, painting himself in thick streaks of white semen.

The noise from the crowd was a near-deafening cacophony of cheers and jeers. Lando, though, had ears only for Luke, growling low in his throat as he made one last push into Lando and came, too.

“Thanks for saving our lives, kiddo,” Lando said after their orgasms had subsided, feigning more bravado than he actually felt. He winced slightly as Luke pulled out.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Luke just looked dazed.

And here Lando had been worried Luke wouldn’t be able to get it up! Now all of a sudden he was worried that maybe he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from falling in love…


End file.
